


No Day At The Beach

by mythtress



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Weather, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: The Inquisitor and The Iron Bull get separated from the party during a fight on the Storm Coast.





	

Small skirmishes had become the norm while travelling. It was no different on the Storm Coast. Small pockets of Venatori, or groups of Darkspawn seemed to be ever present. Around every twist in the trail or boulder on the beach, another enemy lurked.

They had engaged a group of Venatori in the woods that dotted the hills along the coast. It was treacherous ground to fight on. The bushes did well to hide steep drop offs. Tree roots protruded from the ground, becoming tripping hazards. It was hard to keep your attention on the ground while someone was swinging a sword at you. 

But Iron Bull managed to keep an eye on the ground, his enemy, and everyone else. No easy task with just one eye. The Seeker was holding her own as he would expect. She was vicious with sword and shield in hand. 

Solas was having no trouble keeping his shields up while simultaneously hitting their opponents with lightning. Iron Bull didn't particularly like magic but there was no denying it's usefulness.

Overall Iron Bull had grown confident in his allies ability to fight. Even the Boss had surprised him. An archer's place was at the back of the company not charging head first, at least that's what he expected. The elf wouldn't have that. He got right up in the thick of it. Using his bow like a beat stick when enemies got to close. Plus he had his throwing knives and could use his arrows to stab when necessary. Rae was nimble and aware enough to get out of the way when things got hairy. Though Bull and he had argued about the soundness of his inclination to rush into battle on more than one occasion. The fact that Bull didn't want to see the elf hurt was not something the Qunari had stated aloud.

Iron Bull heard it before he saw it. A hissing noise his ears picked up outside the normal sounds of fighting. His axe was left embedded in his downed opponent as he turned and recognized an explosive far too close to the Herald for his liking. The elf hadn't noticed it yet, as he was engaged with beating a venatori senseless. Bull rushed him, grabbing him about the waist and pulling him close. The elf's bewildered expression would have been cute if the explosive hadn't went off. The blast knocked them through the underbrush and they tumbled down the incline. 

Branches did their best to tear the elf from his grasp but Bull held fast. His heavy body hitting the rocky cliff multiple times as he tried to keep the Inquisitor from taking any damage. He'd have plenty of sore spots, maybe a bruised rib or two. They came to rest amid a pile of leaves under the shade of tall oak tree. A scenic spot if they had been there for a picnic. 

The warrior let out a pained groan. His right forearm had a massive gash along it's length. It would make another impressive scar added to his extensive collection. Bull eyed the elf who remained motionless on top of him. Rae's hair had come undone and splayed out beautifully over the Qunari's muscled arm and shoulder. Iron Bull wouldn't have minded just laying there and enjoying the view. Rae's eyes fluttered open and he forced himself up with a start. It was a mistake to move so quickly as he let out a hiss, his hand rubbing at his temple. Iron Bull grimaced at the realization that the elf's head had been laying right over where his harness clasped together with metal. He hoped he hadn't unintentionally caused the Inquisitor a concussion. 

Rae glanced back up the hill as he rubbed his head. The path of their decent clearly visible through broken tree branches and flattened flora. He turned back to look at the Qunari, eyes clear, any daze from the fall having worn away.

"Bull, are you alright?" The warrior felt his heart swell a little at the worry present in Rae's voice. 

"Yeah. I'm alright. Gonna be sore tomorrow though." A chuckle turned to a groan as pain shot through him. 

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra shouted from above them, her silhouette barely visible through the trees. 

"We're alright!" The elf called back. He scanned the hill again. "Cliff's too steep to climb. Head back to camp, and we'll meet you there." 

"Maker guide you." The seeker called out before disappearing. 

Rae took notice of Bull's bleeding arm as he turned back to face him. 

"Need to take care of this, hold still." Bull wasn't about to argue with him. The elf reached into one of several pouches he carried. A hand full of elf root was placed on the strap of the warrior's shoulder harness. Rae pulled out his hunting knife. Turning the blade on it's side and pressing down on the leaves. A satisfying crunch was heard as each leaf cracked under the pressure. He wiped the knife off on his palm, collecting a small amount of sap off the blade. He scooped up the leaves and grabbed hold of Bull's injured arm.

"This may sting a bit." The elf warned, beginning to place each one carefully over the laceration. When a clean line of green lay over the bloody cut the elf began to untie the sage green sash from around his waist. 

"I know we're alone, boss, but is this really the time?" He chuckled, in spite of the pain, at the look Rae shot him. The elf yanked the sash from his waist and proceeded to wrap it around the wound. He tightened the makeshift bandage, earning a wince from the big warrior. 

"To tight?" He smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah. It's good. Thanks." Bull meant it. Rae eased back and suddenly realized he was astride the big Qunari. Blushing he eased himself off the warrior's stomach. 

"Let's head this way. Try to find a spot to climb up."

Bull got to his feet, entire body protesting the action. "Lead the way, Boss." 

 

They trekked a ways through the forest, finding themselves between a babbling brook and the cliff side. They passed several spots where the elf would have been able to climb up. Rae refused each time Bull pointed these spots out. He wouldn't leave the warrior behind. After passing yet another one of these spots the elf let out a deep sigh as he sank onto a hollowed out log.

"Lets rest a moment." Bull grunted in agreement, taking a seat next to the elf. They sat in silence, watching the sunlight glint off the water. 

"Thank you by the way." Rae said, not taking his eyes from the brook. 

"Hm? What for?" 

"For protecting me, during the fight." 

"Ah. No worries Boss. That is my job after all." 

"Was bedding me part of your job as well?" 

To anyone listening in, the question would have seemed out of place. But Bull had been waiting for the elf to bring up the topic. 

When Rae hadn't come to speak with him the day after they had slept together, the Qunari had figured it a one time thing. He was accustomed to flings. The elf had been awkward around him for a few days then he seemed to act like nothing had happened between them at all. The Iron Bull was used to the treatment and he held no hard feelings about it. With Rae bringing up the subject though, perhaps it meant the elf wasn't finished with him just yet. Iron Bull could hope, couldn't he?

"No. It was a pretty nice bonus though." A little huff of a laugh from the Inquisitor, then silence. He was thinking, mulling things over, picking his words carefully. Bull had seen him do so on more than one occasion. He waited patiently for the elf to say what he needed to.

"Would you be opposed to…" he cleared his throat. His nervousness about asking for what he wanted was a little frustrating yet endearing all the same. 

"I wouldn't, no." Bull decided to be helpful, instead of watching the Inquisitor flounder. "But there are some things we need to make clear before continuing." 

"Of course." He nodded, digging his toes into the soft earth. 

"We can wait and discuss the particulars back at Skyhold. You'll be more at ease in familiar surroundings."

"That's for the best, I suppose." He hauled himself up. "Shall we continue on? It would be nice to return to camp before nightfall. Especially with those clouds rolling in." 

"Agreed, Boss." 

They marched awhile longer, still unable to find a suitable path up. When the sky finally gave way and a light sprinkle threatened to turn into a downpour they both agreed stopping was the best course of action. They returned to a cave they had passed, collecting a bit of wood on their way. Luckily the make shift shelter wasn't inhabited by anything meaner than a nug. 

"You should stay here. Keep that arm dry." Rae handed the warrior one of his daggers, along with flint from one of his pouches. "Strip the bark and we should have some suitable fire wood." He looked at the cave entrance with a grimace. The rain was already beginning to beat down. "I'll see if I can't find us something to eat."

"Don't stay out too long." Bull commented, as he examined the blade. "Cassandra will flay me alive if you catch a cold." They shared a chuckle before the elf departed. 

The sky had grown dark, and the rain had worsened before the Inquisitor returned. Soaked through, and shivering. Hair clinging to his face, even his ears appeared to droop from the heavy rainfall.

"Hard hunting without a weapon. Had to make snares." A single rabbit was all he had to show for the effort. His slim hands shook from the cold as he tried to prepare the animal. Bull pulled the rabbit from his grasp and brought an arm around the elf. 

"Leave that for now. I wasn't joking about Cassandra. She really will kill me if you show up at camp with a cold." Despite his large fingers he easily undid the clasps on the Herald's shirt. "You should get out of these wet clothes."

Through his blushing and shivering the elf was able to echo the warrior's earlier statement. "I know we're alone Bull, but is this really the time for that?" 

Iron Bull laughed, a deep rumbling from his chest. The sound made the elf's ears tingle. He quaked as the warriors calloused hand dipped inside his shirt and slipped the wet cloth off his shoulder. Rae hoped his involuntary shivering covered up his body's reactions. 

"As much as I'd like that. We need to have a certain conversation first." He grinned as he pulled the top off the Inquisitor. "Beside, cave floor isn't the most comfortable surface." 

"I imagine you know this from experience." The elf slipped his boots off, tossing them by the fire to dry. He disliked shoes. His belts came off next, joining the shoes near the fire. Bull gave an affirmative grunt as he pulled on the leather lacings to loosen the elf's breachers. Using a horn for leverage he shimmied out of them and nestled into the big warrior's chest.

"Once or twice." He picked the elf up, adjusting him slightly. "Is this alright?" The redhead nodded, legs curling to his chest, as his gaze became fixed on the fire.

"How's the arm?" Bull glanced at the sash.

"Good, thanks to you." They grew silent, as both listened to the wood crackle and the rain fall outside.  
"Can I ask you something Bull?" 

"You still writing that book?" A light reprimanding slap to his chest made him grin.

"I'll leave the book writing to Varric. But… I need to know…" He heaved a sigh, the words not coming to him as easily as he'd like. "I've never been in a position like this with anyone so I… well I don't know how to act or what's appropriate." He gave a single hard laugh suddenly. "In fact that seems to be the norm for me lately. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing." 

Bull nodded, "No one does, trust me." The elf's humored laughter echoed off the cave wall. 

"Trust me, says the spy."

"Hey now, I was totally upfront with you about that. Besides I'm not the only spy around here." Iron Bull would be one of the few who knew the details of Rae's presence at the conclave. The elf cleared his throat. 

"Yes…well, obviously not a very good one." 

"You are sitting nearly naked in my lap. Not sure if that's good or bad spy craft, but I'm not complaining." He pulled the elf in closer to him, as they shared a chuckle. "None of that sounded like a question though." Bull added, trying to refocus the conversation.

"Ah, yes I suppose not. My question is, will you help me understand..." One hand twirled in the air. "This. Whatever this is." 

The Qunari nodded, horns casting shadows on the wall. "This, is whatever you want it to be. I intend to give you what you need." 

"You know what I need, hm?" 

"Considering our current situation, I'd say I've got a pretty good idea." He gave a light squeeze as a reminder.

"I find it hard to argue with you, given the current circumstances." The elf's grin turned into a laugh. Bull liked the sound. Rae quieted down, pressing himself into the Qunari's ample chest with a sigh. 

"Warmed up?" 

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" 

Bull made a real show of pretending to consider before answering. "Sure, Boss." 

"Can I…" he turned his head, mumbling the question into Bull's flesh. 

"Hm? Didn't quite get that." Rae turned his face up, big eyes full of trepidation. 

"Like I said, I don't know what's appropriate as far as this, us, goes. So...can I kiss you?" He turned his face away, obviously embarrassed. "Creators, I sound like an idiot." The warrior's big hand cupped the elf's face and brought him back. 

"No, you don't, and yes, you can." 

The elf hadn't had much experience, Bull could tell. However the younger male made up for it with his enthusiasm. He'd probably wanted a kiss for awhile, perhaps even days. That would help explain the awkwardness. Iron Bull would readily admit that he enjoyed being wanted, and Rae was making it clear he wanted him. With his lean, muscular arms wrapping around the Qunari's thick neck as the rest of his body turned in Iron Bulls grasp to get as much skin to skin contact. It would have been a great start to an intimate encounter if Iron Bull had come prepared. Sadly he wasn't and he pushed the elf away as gently as possible. The redhead panted lightly with his cheeks flushed. He was damn fine looking like this, and it almost pained Bull to have to stop. 

"Hey now, this is real nice Boss, but we gotta wait for anything more, alright?" 

Rae looked apologetic as he released the warrior's neck. "Right. Of course." 

"Don't think it's anything you've done. You're great." He needed to reassure the elf. Start to build his confidence. "I was ill prepared for this particular situation is all." The Qunari's stomach suddenly let loose with a growl loud enough to be a war cry. They shared looks between each other and Bull's growling stomach. The elf chuckled, reaching for the discarded rabbit. 

"I suppose we should eat sooner rather than later." Bull gave a grunt in agreement. 

They ate and talked little, finally curling up together to sleep. Restful, continuous sleep was something Rae rarely got. But with Bull's large frame cradling his he found sleep came readily to him for once. 

The rain had dissipated by morning's first light, though the world was cast in a gray hue by the thick clouds that threatened further storming. Rae's clothes hadn't dried fully. The small fire Bull had managed had died out during the night, not even smoldering ashes remained. The Inquisitor dressed, shivering in the cool morning air. He'd dealt with worse conditions during his time in the wilds. 

"Let me see your arm" He unwrapped the makeshift bandage, most of the broken leaves coming off with the sash. The wound looked far worse than it felt. "Could use a redressing. Picked up plenty of elf root while I was…" Chu! A sudden sneeze interrupted the Inquisitor. The softness of the sound was so surprisingly that Bull couldn't help but stare in wide eyed bewilderment. Rae rubbed at his nose. "What's the look for? It was just a sneeze."

"That was a sneeze?" It easily placed in Bull's top 5 cutest sounds ever. Rae sniffed a few times as he dressed the warrior's arm in the same fashion as the previous day. "You've got the sniffles." Bull gave a groan, "The Seeker will have my horns for sure." The elf pecked him quickly on the lips. 

"I'll protect you." The sweet sentiment was interrupted when Rae turned away to cough. 

"You could actually be sick, Boss."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Let's go before the rain starts up again." The elf got to his feet with a huff. 

The rain had filled the brook, bringing the water nearly to their feet as they trudged onwards. Rae coughed several times, sneezing now and again. 

"Do you feel warm?" Bull tried to reach for the elf's forehead when they stopped to examine the overgrown yet climbable cliff side. Rae swatted his hand away. 

"It's just a bit of lingering cold from the rain. Now listen, I wanted to ask you something." He started up the hill. 

"Alright, shoot." Bull followed after him, wanting to be in a position to catch the elf if he fell.

"When we return to Skyhold, how will we… how can I…well…" He was unable to make his intention clear.

"How are you gonna let me know when you want to ride the bull?" The Qunari offered with a smirk. 

Rae cleared his throat, "Yes, that. I can't exactly slip into your lap while you're sitting at the tavern."

"Really? That's too bad." The comment got Bull an exasperated glare. "Heh, yeah I suppose not. Oh, I know, how about we use code phrases?" 

"Code phrases?" Rae questioned, grabbing hold of a branch and hauling himself up.

"Sure. We're both spies after all. Using code should be like second nature. Like for instance say you wanted a private ride but I'm with the chargers at the inn. So you saunter up to me and say…" 

"I'm sauntering in this scenario or am I required to saunter as part of the code?" 

"You're always sauntering, you've got the hips for it. Now, getting back to the example, we'd greet each other like usual, then you'd say, Do you have a minute? Which means you want to go somewhere private." 

"Do you have a minute?" The elf repeated the phrase with a distinct hint of skepticism. 

"For you? Always." Bull answered with a smile. Rae cocked an eyebrow at him, but couldn't hide a grin. 

"Alright. So where would these meetings take place? My quarters aren't exactly private with the door being off the main hall." 

"What, my place not work for you?" The warrior questioned, pulling himself over the hill and into the wet grass. 

"You don't lock your door. Besides everyone at the Inn would see us." Rae got up, patting his pants, though there was no dust.

Bull nodded, "I see your point. There's a nice secluded spot behind the tavern." 

"And you would know this how?" 

Bull smirked, about to answer when the Inquisitor swayed, knees buckling as he fell to the ground. 

"Boss!" 

***

The healer had finished tending to his arm, trying to bind the wound with an actual bandage. Iron Bull had insisted the Inquisitor's sash be used instead. Solas had been tasked with seeing to the Inquisitor while Cassandra interrogated the Qunari about what had happened.

Fear had gripped everyone when the Iron Bull had crashed into camp soaking wet, carrying an unconscious elf. The Seeker stood before him, bearing down with every ounce of her rage. Bull would admit to it making him uncomfortable as well as turned on. 

"Like I said," Bull was explaining for the third time, "He collapsed after we climbed back up the cliff." 

"Nothing else happened?" 

"No, seeker. We weren't attacked and didn't eat anything bad, unless rabbits have suddenly become poisonous." 

"We should have never left him yesterday." She growled, biting at her thumb. 

"Seeker this isn't anyone's fault." 

"If I had climbed down then maybe…"

Solas entered the tent, seemingly unconcerned by his wet attire. 

"Solas, is he alright?" Cassandra's stance was on edge, as if she could attack bad news.

"He will be fine." The elf smiled. "A mild fever brought on by exhaustion and being out in the weather for to long. He has been through much worse. A bit of warmth and rest and he'll be leading us by the morrow."

Relief washed over both warriors and Cassandra glanced at the Qunari with an apologetic eye. Bull knew she had blamed him and a portion of him agreed with her. 

"He asked to see you Iron Bull." The Qunari nodded and excused himself. 

The downpour had let up, a light mist falling instead. He made his way to the largest tent. The Inquisitor had near pitched a fit about the size of the thing when he'd first been told it would be his. Rae had insisted that he didn't need such extravagant accommodations. He had threatened to sleep in the trees due to how uncomfortable it made him feel to be treated differently from everyone. But the fact remained that he was different, he was considered important, and that brought certain privileges. Iron Bull believed Rae had always been special, even before the mark. The sudden, rather romantic, thought caused him to stop outside the tent. 

Whoa, slow down there Bull. He reprimanded himself. You don't even know what this is yet. Boss probably just wants to blow off steam. Don't make this more than it is before it's even started. 

He rolled his shoulders, steeling himself against anymore romantic notions, and went in. 

Rae was sitting up on his bed roll, a water skin pressed to his lips. A bowl of stew, hardly touched, sat next to him. When the elf saw who it was he smiled, and Bull felt his heart skip a beat. Crap! 

"Hey Bull." Rae's voice was quieter than usual. Exhaustion pulling at his young features. 

"Hey Boss. You know the bed might be more comfortable." Rae glanced at the low lying wooden frame and shook his head. 

"Nah, a bed roll is fine for me. Though…" his voice dropped off as he looked to the floor.

"Though what?" Bull prodded. One day he'd get the elf to ask for what he wanted.

"If you stayed, we could use it." 

The Qunari grinned, "It's a little small, Boss." The elf nodded in acceptance, biting at his lower lip. He looked even more run down than before, almost defeated. 

"But I'll gladly stay with you even so." The wide hopeful eyes and happy little twitch of his ears made Bull's smile widen as he took a seat next to the Inquisitor. He pulled the elf into his lap, holding him in a similar fashion as he had in the cave. Rae's fingers trailed over the sash wrapped tightly round the warriors forearm. 

"I'm glad you're alright." 

"I am too, Boss. Glad you're alright that is." He clarified, and brought a finger under the elf's chin to raise his head. "So. Fucking. Glad." Iron Bull helped lift the redhead up to his lips for a kiss. The Qunari didn't know what this thing between them was, but it felt good, and he wasn't about to waste a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Rae is short for Rae'halin


End file.
